


A Whiteless Goodbye

by Undergroundwolf39ser



Category: Witch's Heart (Video Game)
Genre: Final Goodbye, Gen, Posted Elsewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 02:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18841423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undergroundwolf39ser/pseuds/Undergroundwolf39ser
Summary: After Ashe makes his wish, he appears in a place where it's all white with flowers and plants, he sees both Claire and his sister in the strange place.





	A Whiteless Goodbye

''Hey, mister, do you want to play with me?''

 

I stand in confusion as I found myself standing in the middle of a field of tall white grass. I could feel a light breeze blow both the grass and my hair. The voice that had spoken earlier stands in front of me.''...Miss...C-Claire....?''It was very obvious that this version of Claire looked almost like Lilia except there were a few minor differences.''Are you okay?'' she asks a different question that caught me off guard. It was so weird hearing that question right now.  _Why am I even here? Wasn't my wish supposed to be granted? So why didn't it work?_

 

Claire might've not like the quiet at all since or she wanted a conversation to feel the stillness since she said,'' Do you want to play with me?'' she says again with the same tone, adding a bit of urgency. I didn't respond only reaching out to one of the ribbons in her blue hair. She didn't pull back or anything only staring at me. ''...'' I smile which must've been a sad one before a few tears made it down my cheek.''Please don't cry..uh..look...''Claire does a face or two awhile saying 'silly face'.At this point, it had broken me into thousands of pieces.''Don't cry please don't cry. If you didn't like it I wouldn't have done it...I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.''Before I knew it I was hugged by the blue haired girl making me cry more. I didn't want to be comforted by someone, let alone her, who I had killed unmercifully.''Shh...It's all going to be right.''She says breaking me more.''Why..?''The girl doesn't answer only rubbing my back gently.''Why?''I ask again with my voice sounding a bit waver.''Because...''She lets go of me ending the hug and gives a smile before saying,'' I forgive you, Ashe. You had a good reason so I understand.''

 

''But I--''

 

''Lilia's waiting for you by the tree.''The name stopped me from breathing as I could only stare at her. Claire points with her left hand causing me to look at the direction pointed. There, stood someone by the tree but they were too far away to see clearly. I immediately start in the direction only to stop, turn around to see Claire still standing there with her smile that slowly left.''Go on. She's waiting.''

 

_This just wasn't fair. I don't deserve this._

 

As if reading my mind, Claire shakes her head in denial.''Ashe, I forgive you so stop blaming yourself. Besides, it was for her right? So don't worry about me. I'll see you around.''Claire waves a short goodbye and runs into the field that made it look like she disappeared. I turn back around, bolting to the tree, within a minute or so I finally make it.''Big brother. You're here?!''The teal hair girl says in an almost disbelief voice. I hugged her like she might disappear at any moment.''Big brother I can't b-breathe.''I loosen my grip to see my sister that I had sacrificed everything to, laughing, making me join in the laughter.

 

_Thank you._

 

I felt guilty yet I was happy I know that I will have to pay the price someday. But I want to enjoy the moment before that. 

 

_Thank you, Ms. Claire._


End file.
